The Full Moon
by OrangeCataclysm
Summary: "She tried to scream, but no longer had a mouth from which to do so."


The moon shimmered as a certain girl paced through the crowded streets close to midnight. Her usual gray hair tinted almost black with the lack of light, she found it hard to figure out exactly where she was. "Jeez… Who am I, Isumi?" She rubbed her head in frustration, surveying her surroundings. People crowded the streets despite the late hour, and through the pandemonium she spotted a lone bench by a light post, close to the park. She waltzed over there casually and plopped down.

Sakuya then recalled the situation; her phone broke, so she couldn't call her butlers, she was out in the city alone at night, and was lost. Perfect situation, she sighed. All of a sudden a blue haired numbskull popped into her head, "Why on earth am I thinking about him at a time like this? It's not even comedy…" Sakuya sulked, letting her chin fall down into the palm of her hand like some drama queen.

She pulled out her cell phone with her free hand, it had fallen out of her pocket earlier and somehow the battery fell out—and it cracked. She pushed the broken battery with two fingers in a futile effort to mend it. Needless to say, it didn't work. Instead of griping again about her bad luck, she instead gazed up at the full moon. It shone beautifully; and it captivated her for a long time before she forced her eyes elsewhere, instead staring at the entrance of the park. There stood a large metal frame, curved at the top with some fancy lettering that redundantly read, 'park.'

All of a sudden someone bumped into the bench from behind her, heading toward the gate. He said nothing, instead ignoring Sakuya. She noticed the man wearing a dark cloak, almost like a lab coat. She only caught sight of him as he passed, so all she could tell was that he had slicked back blonde hair, and wore sunglasses. Sakuya lost interest and stared back at the moon.

Out of the corner of her eye however, she spotted something fall from the stranger. Curiosity got the better of her and she inspected what he lost, it was a name-card; almost like a business card, but something felt strange about it. She picked it up and examined it, it was smudged and the only readable part had a first name on it. "Albert," Sakuya read aloud. She turned to the direction the stranger walked in, but he was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have gotten too far now...

Just then something scurried into the park at a break neck pace. Her heart jumped as she caught a glimpse of it. It was so much of a blur that Sakuya couldn't make out any features of the thing. An odd premonition came over her, and she mistook it for fear, "I'm not like Nagi… I'm not scared!" Instead of running away, Sakuya felt compelled to best whatever irrational fear this was and investigate. She quickly shoved the card in her pocket and crossed to the streetlight just outside the gate, silently searching for the thing. She saw it jump around farther into the park, and her heartbeat sped up again. "Probably just some kids playing a prank…" She calmed herself.

Against her better judgment, she slowly trekked into the park. The farther she walked the more the light diminished before all she could see were her own two feet. Darkness crept around every corner, despite the light from the full moon. A screeching noise pierced the air, causing Sakuya to jump and stop dead in her tracks. Her green eyes widened as a cold sweat tricked down her neck. "W-what was that…?" She asked, as if expecting a reply.

Suddenly a small girl popped out of the bushes, toppling over right in front of Sakuya, who then rushed over to the fallen child immediately. "H-hey, are you alright?" She asked, anxiety clear in her voice.

Between broken sobs the girl replied, "It…hurts… Make it…stop…"

Sakuya picked up the girl and cradled her in her arms. She ran back the way she came as fast as her legs would carry her. A certain shadow merely watched the sight.

"Help… It…" Her voice was dying, and unbeknownst to Sakuya, her skin turned three shades darker. Scales began to replace parts of her skin, her eyes turning completely red. Then the girl began twitching uncontrollably. The last symptom alarmed Sakuya enough to drop the child. The piercing scream cam once more, only this time from point blank range. Sakuya covered her ears.

Black sludge oozed out of the now monstrous girl's body, and the only truly visible part of it was its bright red eyes. The rest blended in with the dark trees in the background. From the little Sakuya could observe in the dark—she was horrified. Her hand clasped around her mouth in terror as she slowly backed away. As she tried to turn around she stumbled backwards, her left arm taking the brunt of the impact on a sharp rock. Quickly she rose, ignoring the pain and running to the entrance as fast as possible.

"_How will it react to blood I wonder…?"_

Run. Her instincts carried over and she ran away as fast as she could. She closed her eyes and tilted her head down as she fled. But the monster materialized in front of her, and Sakuya bumped into it. Stunned for a moment, she then rant to left in the woods, but not before some piece of sludge got caught on her leg.

As she rushed away, she scrambled to pull out her cell phone, banging it against trees as she passed by, hoping by some dumb luck it would activate. Nothing, nothing would work. That debt ridden butler popped into her mind again, "If there was any time to run into that idiot, now would be the time," she mused. The sludge on her was crawling; slowly was working itself up, eventually getting to her stomach whilst she ran. Sakuya hardly noticed.

Eventually halting at the pond, she was now in the middle of the park. Quickly, she glanced around, waiting, listening. Her heavy breathing would've obstructed any noise anyway. When nothing out of the ordinary occurred, she collapsed at the base of a nearby tree. She sat there to catch her breath and attempted to figure out what just happened. Obviously enough, she needed to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. Out of the blue she finally noticed the sludge climbing from her stomach upward. She panicked, immediately attempting to shove it off, but it instead it stuck to her hand.

It began slithering up her arm, and Sakuya struggled upward to the pond to wash whatever the hell that was off. It seemed to work and the sludge floated around in the pond now, along with a small amount of her blood. She let out a sigh of relief, but couldn't force herself to become too comfortable. That monster was out there still, probably looking for her.

Fear: It crept on her like a predator on its prey, and it started escalating gradually until Sakuya began to panic again. "Stop it…" She chastised herself, trying to move her mind to other thoughts.

What would the others do in a situation like this? Maria would no doubt be fine, simply escaping easily. Wataru and Saki might have some difficulty, but together those two would probably be able to get away. Heck, even her stupid aniki would be able to do more than she could right now. Nagi on the other hand… She'd curl up in a ball out of fear, and probably yell, _"'Hayate!'"_ Sakuya said this aloud in a mocking tone, laughing a bit to herself. Why did Nagi end up getting the really reliable butler? Not that Makita or Kunieda weren't, but Hayate, he was different. As much as she teased him, Sakuya did have to admit she enjoyed his company. He was interesting, to say the least, if not a bit dense.

She closed her eyes and pondered on this for a few moments. before a blood drop fell on her leg, snapping her from her thoughts. She grabbed her bleeding arm with her free hand, applying pressure. When she took her hand away, it was pure red. "Damn it… I didn't think I hit it that hard." She couldn't do much except rip up her long sleeves to make as bandages. She wrapped them around the wound, and while it didn't stop the bleeding entirely, it at least slowly the dripping.

"…" A silent observer waited patiently.

Sakuya eventually rose and trudged along, gripping her left arm tight. She went in the opposite direction from which she came, not wanting to meet that monster again. But fate was not so kind, and just as she thought, it materialized in front of her again, roaring loudly. Its slimy tentacles surged forward to pierce straight through Sakuya's heart. Her instincts took over and she dived out of the way, rolling on the ground, ignoring the newfound pain before stumbling upward, and darting away. Fear gripped her heart; getting out of there without meeting that thing again may have been wishful thinking on her part, but the prospect of dying terrified her.

_If only Isumi was here to banish this monster to the 'murky depths from whence it came.' _Sakuya tried at humoring herself, smiling just a little. She then tripped and fell on her stomach destroying whatever light mood she created for herself, "Damn it…" She stumbled trying to get up and cut her face on the rocky surface.

Her will was starting to crack, but she got up and kept moving anyway, a stray tear falling from her eye. "Damn it…" She repeated. She hated crying, hated being in a situation where crying and running away was all she could do. That's when the shadow finally made his debut.

She ran straight into a man's chest, falling backward and landing on her butt. She looked up, and even in the dim lighting she could make out a few key details. Slick blonde hair and dark sunglasses… he was the stranger that dropped the card earlier. He held a cold gaze, and his lab coat rustled in a short gust of wind. "Albert…" She absentmindedly mumbled.

To this the man changed his cool expression, "How do you know my name, _Worm?_" He reached out and picked Sakuya up with one hand, much the same way a school bully would.

Sakuya struggled against his iron tight grip, but to no avail. She tried to loosen his grip, even going so far as to bite his hand.

The man gritted his teeth in annoyance and yelled, "ANSWER ME!" Suddenly, he thrust Sakuya into the ground, breaking several ribs and knocking the wind out of her. She marveled as his superhuman strength and gagged on her own blood. The back of her shirt had torn, blood pooling around her slightly.

After a moment or two of shock, Sakuya recovered enough to answer; "You d-dropped…" she coughed in the middle of the sentence, blood spewing out along with it, landing on the man's hand. He held in his annoyance. Sakuya couldn't finish her sentence, instead reaching into her pocket and pulling out the card from earlier. It took a surprising amount of effort do so; she fumbled around more than once in her attempts. That one strike rendered her handicapped, possibly in critical condition.

He snatched the card from her quickly, examining it. He paused, "…Good." He released his grip on her, not that it did anything. Sakuya couldn't move her limbs at all anymore.

A communicator buzzed from the man, and he picked up, "What is it?"

"How goes the experiment, Wesker?"

"Nothing new; reaffirmed that the material does become null in water. What a useless project."

"Well, are there any new bodies to use as test subjects?"

He glanced over at the crumpled mess of a girl embedded in the ground. It would take too much effort to restore her to decent health before experimenting on her. "No, but I do have some trash we can dispose of with the virus."

A short pause, "Fine; do it and tell me how it goes."

He walked over to Sakuya, she couldn't move let alone resist what he was about to do. She sensed danger, and yelled at the top of her lungs for help, "MAKITA! KUNIEDA!" No response, tears beginning to form, "ANIKI!" "WATARU!" "HAYATE!" Still nothing, her sobs choked up her voice, tears streaming down her face now, "Please… someone…help…"

He grabbed and needle, and stabbed it into her arm, injecting her with a vile serum. She winced and cried out in pain, but couldn't find the strength resist. The man took a few steps backs, waiting for a reaction.

He removed his sunglasses to get a more precise view. Sakuya felt a strange sensation pulsing through her, she began to cough uncontrollably, and blood began to pour from every opening in her body. If what she felt before was fear, this was pure, unrestricted terror, eating away at her very soul. She felt as if she was going to die, realizing that this could be the end. "No…" Tears mixed in with blood and some black sludge forming on her, creating a polyglot mess over her face.

"Help… I…Don't want to die…" She moaned to unwilling ears. Her nerves didn't work anymore, as she bore witness to her own legs liquefying. She tried to scream, but no longer had a mouth from which to do so. Instead, she stared at the brilliant glow of the full moon, taking it in for what she thought would be the last time. _'It's so… beautiful.' _She remarked hazily.

He stared at her, halting the earlier monster with his mere presence. He watched her eyes close rather gracefully for one of her age, despite the mess or blood and tears scattered across her face. He stared at her as a mad scientist would a lab rat, and turned his back when she lay motionless for a few minutes. "Not worthy of my new world…" He began to walk away, putting his sunglasses back on.

Just then, he heard something stir, and quickly turned around, mouth agape from shock.

The man removed his sunglasses again, revealing his cold red eyes. "…Interesting," He took out the communicator, mumbling into it, "I'm bringing in a new test subject after all."

**Author's Note: **Well... A bit different from my last fic. Same main character though~ What can I say? I like Sakuya. I was in the mood for writing about Wesker too, hence this oddity. And though I never explicitly reveal his name, it should be obvious after awhile. Sakuya says Albert, person on the communicator says Wesker... Derp. First Hayate horror fic, yesssssss. :D

I had a lot of ways I thought to finish it off, originally Sakuya was supposed to get away, and the second version had an ending scene that was a bit more gruesome. But I decided to change it, and thought of having Hayate come save her. Then I thought that would be too cliche, so I just made it ambiguous. I don't feel like putting this in the crossover section because I get the feeling no one will see it there. Besides, its not very Wesker centric anyway. For those of you who have no idea who Wesker is or what happened with the monsters, look up Resident Evil. I feel like I should've proof read it once more, but I'm sort of eager to just dish it out. Hope you all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
